1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring route determining apparatus for determining a wiring route in consideration of distance between blocks on which plural blocks dispersedly arranged on a plane are wired in series and a group determining apparatus for determining groups of blocks by classifying plural blocks dispersedly arranged on a plane in consideration of distance between blocks, and a wiring route determining program storing medium having stored therein a wiring route determining program for causing a computer to operate as a wiring route determining apparatus and a group determining program storing medium storing therein a group determining program for causing a computer to operate as a group determining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of LSI, a so-called scan test is widely implemented. With the scan test, a wiring (scan path) for connecting a multiplicity of flip-flops to be configured in an LSI in series is constituted in advance in designing a circuit and, after the LSI is manufactured, test data is received and data inside the LSI is sent out by using the scan path incorporated in the LSI, whereby the LSI is tested to find whether or not it operates normally.
As the LSI is becoming larger in size and more highly integrated in recent years, a wiring amount of a scan path tends to affect a layout acceptability of an LSI more significantly.
In the LSI, a lot of wirings other than scan paths are laid in all directions. It is a significant subject to find out a way to form a scan path with high wiring efficiency in such a configuration.
In addition, a clock wiring for supplying a clock is required for a flip-flop to be connected by the scan path. In this case, a multiplicity of flip-flops are classified into groups and outputs of identical buffers are wired for each group. In this case, wiring efficiency of a clock wiring varies greatly depending on how a group of flip-flops is formed.